<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stay strong, my son by lonelylemure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611923">stay strong, my son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylemure/pseuds/lonelylemure'>lonelylemure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chicken soup for the soul (sbi drabbles) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, how does one tag, sbi drabble, wilbur and techno are twins i will die with this hc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylemure/pseuds/lonelylemure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The voices in Techno's head, from Phil's point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chicken soup for the soul (sbi drabbles) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2290316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stay strong, my son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! before we begin, small tw for hearing voices and a very minor injury. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stumbling upon two small, soaking wet children was not what Phil expected to happen when he left his house to gather supplies that morning. Nonetheless, he took this strange development in stride: shoving down similar memories from his past as he softly convinces the children to follow him into the safety of his home. Neither of them spoke for twelve hours. Phil kept them warm and attempted to get some soup into them, taking careful notice of how the two were always touching in some way. Eventually the one wearing a battered beanie introduced himself as Wilbur, and the other as his twin brother Technoblade, the latter giving a small wave. Phil smiled in return.</p><p> Phil wasn’t sure of exactly when he started thinking of them as his children, but over the next months the three of them became a family of sorts. As the twins became more comfortable in Phil’s home, he began to realize that something was off about Techno, something other than the trauma the twins had inevitably gathered from the years before he found them. Occasionally Techno stopped whatever he was doing to clutch at his head and ears, like he was blocking something out. Will, who was almost always right by his side, would hold him and speak softly, sometimes humming, until Techno calmed and returned to the present. </p><p> At first, Phil tried his best not to pry, but after one particularly bad episode where Techno begged Will to “make them stop”, he sits the twins down and coaxes out an explanation. The two have a silent conversation, then Wilbur begins to speak, Techno practically hiding behind him. Phil keeps a straight face as he learns of the voices in Techno’s head, and the violence they demand. He doesn’t remember the exact calming words of support he spoke in return, but he does remember the way Techno detached himself from Wilbur and reached to cling onto him, his green robe muffling his son’s sobs. </p><p> As the twins reached their teenage years, the voices became more disruptive. Techno had gotten better at hiding it, but Phil knew his sons too well to not notice the way Techno began following Wilbur around and clinging to him like he had years ago when Phil first found them. Late one night, Wilbur crept down from their shared bedroom in tears. Nestled tight into Phil's chest, he confessed that he had just talked Techno out of another episode. Between sobs, he explained how his presence had always been the only thing able to quiet the voices in his twins head, and his recent worries that “Tech” was getting worse. Phil held him until he fell asleep, and then carried him back to bed. As he gently closed their door on his way out, Phil promised himself he would do whatever it took to help Techno: for both of the twin’s sakes.</p><p> Sword fighting was Phil’s idea, as counter intuitive as it may have seemed. Phil had always found fighting relaxing: burning muscles, the weight of a sword in your hands, and a little bit of fear for your life tend to quiet any unwanted thoughts. He hoped he could help his son find the same peace in the repetitive movements that he did.</p><p>As expected, the first few sessions were rough (to say the least). During their third afternoon of sparring in the backyard, Techno accidentally cut Phil for the first time. It was barely anything, just a scratch across his upper arm, but Techno fell to the ground clutching his head at the sight of the few drops of blood staining Phil’s sleeve. Wilbur, who insisted on being nearby for these sessions, slid in on his knees and reached to hold Techno, their usual position during these episodes. This time though, Techno pulled away from the touch like a wounded animal, lashing out and giving Wilbur a black eye in the process. Wilbur's cry of pain seemed to snap Techno back to reality, but the realization that he had hurt his twin sent him to the ground again, body wracking with sobs.</p><p> It took an hour for Wilbur and Phil to calm him down, and nearly a week before he would look Phil in the eyes again. That night, up late with worry, Phil peeked into the twins room to see them both curled up asleep in Techno's bed, Techno holding Wilbur like a lifeline. He stood in the doorway for several long breaths, reassuring himself that they would be alright. </p><p>And slowly, they were. Sparring became easier and more fluid as Techno worried less about hurting him and focused more on improving. And improve he did, surpassing Phil’s own skill after a year of training. Not to say he didn’t have bad days: shaking hands and a desperate edge to his attacks gave away the fight going on in his head. Techno still followed Wilbur around on those days, despite the twins developing a small amount of independence as they grew older. </p><p>Five years had passed since Phil found the twins when Tommy came along, anxious and small for his age. At first Phil was worried about him and Techno getting along: the latter didn’t take well to people besides him and Wilbur. He was right to be worried- their relationship had a rocky start when Tommy’s brashness went too far and triggered an episode when Wilbur wasn’t home to de-escalate the situation. Somehow the incident brought them closer together: Tommy was a lot gentler with him, to say the least. Slowly Phil watched as Techno came to care for the “loud child”.</p><p>Once, when Techno was having a rough morning, Phil and Wilbur walked in on him and Tommy together in the living room. Techno lay against the corner of the couch, Tommy curled up next to him. The latter was quietly but energetically rambling about something him and Tubbo had done the day before. Techno listened with his eyes closed, one hand carding through Tommy’s hair, the other pulling the smaller boy closer into his side. Phil felt Wilbur breathe a shaky sigh of relief next to him, and he reached to wrap an arm around his son (albeit a bit awkwardly, as Wilbur was quite a bit taller). Wilbur bent to rest his head on Phil’s shoulder, and the two shared a soft smile at the unusually peaceful scene. </p><p>Phil knew in that moment, heart swelling with love for his family, cracked around the edges but repaired with love, that the four of them could weather any storm as long as they had each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>figured we all could use some fluff with all the recent ranboo and egg lore. hope you enjoyed! comments/kudos are appreciated:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>